Loin des yeux, proche du cœur
by choup37
Summary: AU. La vie au commissariat est souvent agitée, mais le capitaine Harkness peut toujours compter sur le plus précieux des soutiens.
1. Chapter 1

**_C'est mon second AU sur cette série, mais le premier incluant 9. Je me suis bien amusée à créer de nouvelles versions, il faut tellement combler le vide qui existe sur ce trio!_**

 ** _Les fans de Torchwood retrouveront quelques clins d'oeil, je n'ai pas pu me retenir, Jack a de telles répliques :)!_**

 ** _Warning: Le début se déroule dans un commissariat, comme le résumé l'indique. Ce n'est donc pas forcément tout rose._**

* * *

 _ **Loin des yeux, proche du cœur**_

* * *

Le capitaine Harkness lâcha un juron en voyant son suspect échapper à la poigne des deux gardiens de la paix qui tentaient de le maintenir. La montagne de muscles pivota sur ses pieds, avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie, bousculant policiers et civils sur son passage.

L'officier n'hésita pas, et se jeta sur lui, saisissant son bras pour le tordre dans son dos. Musclor poussa une série d'insultes, se débattant férocement Jack se sentit atterrir contre le mur avant de le voir, ses épaules frappant violemment la brique en même temps qu'il s'agrippait à sa cible. Un cri de douleur lui échappa lorsque sa mâchoire rencontra l'arrière du crâne de l'autre homme, lui faisant voir quelques instants des étoiles. Il eut juste le temps de lui balancer un coup de pied entre les jambes avant d'être forcé de le relâcher, mais à l'insulte qui venait de sortir, il était clair qu'il avait bien visé.

Le mastodonte se tourna vers lui, ses yeux brillant de rage. Le souffle court, Jack se redressa, son uniforme volant autour de lui alors qu'il secouait la tête pour rejeter ses mèches brunes. Écartant les bras, il lança, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres:

 _-Désolé de te décevoir, mon grand, mais tu n'es pas mon premier !_

Les yeux de l'abruti manquèrent tomber de leur orbite. Autour d'eux, la foule s'était écartée, les policiers placés entre eux et les civils, arme au poing. L'un d'eux voulut bouger, mais se figea lorsque la voix de Jack retentit, rude et froide :

 _-A vos places! J'aurai dû m'en charger dès le départ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_ ironisa-t-il en regardant de haut en bas le prisonnier. _Tu as assez de couilles pour taper deux bleus, mais un capitaine te fait trop peur ?_

La suite dura à peine une minute : son adversaire lui fonça dessus en rugissant, les poings levés. Le capitaine plongea sur la droite, l'esquivant pour mieux attraper ses jambes avant de tomber avec lui sur le côté. L'agrippant par les cheveux, il frappa sa tête au sol, l'assommant suffisamment pour pouvoir saisir ses menottes et les lui passer.

 _-En temps ordinaire, une partie musclée avec un Gallois serait ma définition d'un après-midi parfait, mais tu es bien trop moche, même par mes critères,_ commenta le jeune homme en l'attrapant par le col pour le relever.

 _-Tu réalises à quel point c'est déplacé, même pour toi ?_

 _-Dr Jones !_ s'exclama Jack en balançant un coup de pied dans les jambes du type avant de laisser deux policiers l'emmener. Il se tourna vers son amie, qui le fixait, les bras croisés. _Je savais que je te manquerais !_

 _-Dans tes rêves, Harkness !_ répliqua Martha en attrapant sa tête pour commencer à l'examiner.

-Jack lui lança un sourire étincelant.

 _-On veut jouer au docteur ?_

 _-La ferme ! Tu as de la chance si tu n'as pas une commotion ! Tu n'y es pas allé gentiment !_

Jack haussa les épaules, clairement peu concerné, mais la laissa faire.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _-Un rapport médical à rendre,_ grogna la jeune femme en palpant son crâne. _Imagine ma surprise en débarquant pour te voir te battre contre Terminator !_

Le capitaine allait répliquer, lorsque son regard se posa sur une jeune policière. La blonde se tenait à une dizaine de mètres, assise derrière un ordinateur. Malgré la distance, il vit distinctement ses mains trembler. Autour d'eux, la vie avait repris, l'incident vite oublié au commissariat. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué la peur de la jeune femme.

Jack sentit son expression s'adoucir presque instantanément. Rose n'était là que depuis un mois mais elle illuminait ses journées. Son sourire était parfois la seule chose positive au milieu de la violence quotidienne. Repoussant gentiment Martha, il se dirigea vers sa stagiaire préférée.

 _-Hello Rosie !_

 _-Hello,_ souffla celle-ci.

 _-Hello,_ répéta-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

Sans surprise, Rose roula des yeux.

 _-Je n'aurai jamais la paix avec ça, hein ?_

 _-Tu étais tellement mignonne à bafouiller,_ répliqua-t-il, taquin. _Ton premier rouge, et tu étais toute rouge ! Ça va?_ demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

La blonde déglutit, mais hocha la tête. Jack contint un soupir : Rose avait le cœur trop tendre pour ce job. Il doutait qu'elle termine son second mois de stage.

 _-C'est normal de paniquer, tu sais,_ fit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule _. Être flic ne s'improvise pas. Il faut te protéger mentalement, sinon tu ne tiendras pas_ , ajouta-t-il en caressant gentiment le tissu, faisant déglutir Rose. _Prend une pause, va marcher un peu._

 _-Je ne peux pas, je dois.._

 _-Va marcher,_ ordonna-t-il plus sévèrement.

 _-Oui, monsieur,_ grommela-t-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

 _-C'est de l'insubordination, Mrs Tyler,_ commenta-t-il d'un ton faussement sérieux.

L'intéressée lui décocha un petit sourire plein de langue. Jack lui fit un clin d'oeil, et bientôt tous deux recommençaient à flirter comme ils le faisaient presque quotidiennement.

Martha les observait de loin, son rapport oublié temporairement : la jeune femme se demanda à quel moment Rose comprendrait que Jack ne faisait que flirter pour jouer, sans aucune arrière-pensée. La blonde avait flashé sur le capitaine dès son premier jour, son crush aussi peu discret que la drague de l'intéressé.

Un de ces jours, il faudrait que Martha ait une conversation avec elle : Rose était une gentille fille et méritait mieux que de finir le cœur brisé. La médecin scientifique connaissait Jack depuis suffisamment longtemps à présent pour savoir que rien de concret ne naitrait de tout cela, et certainement pas ce que Rose espérait.

La jeune femme fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une exclamation sonore : Jack avait posé les yeux sur l'horloge.

 _-Déjà 17h ? Je vais être en retard ! Tu préviendras Noble pour moi?_ demanda-t-il à Martha, qui roula des yeux.

 _-Merci de me lancer dans la gueule de la louve !_

 _-Elle est au courant, r_ épondit Jack en tentant de se rendre présentable.

 _-Cela ne l'empêchera pas de me tuer!_ commenta son amie en tirant sur sa veste, avant de rajuster correctement son col.

Le capitaine se passa la main dans les cheveux, mais eut pour seul résultat de les rendre encore plus ébouriffés.

 _-Comment je suis?_ interrogea-t-il nerveusement.

 _-À tomber !_ Jack sembla soulagé _. Vraiment, cap' ? Toi, nerveux ? Ça, c'est quelque chose que je vais raconter à Noble !_

L'expression de Jack se fit horrifiée.

 _-Tu n'oserais pas ! Elle ne me laissera plus jamais en paix !_

Martha fit semblant de considérer la question, avant de rouler des yeux lorsque sa cible lui lança un regard de chiot battu.

 _-File ! Mais tu m'en dois une!_ ajouta-t-elle devant le sourire 3000 watt qu'il lui décocha.

 _-Tout ce que tu voudras,_ répliqua-t-il en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

 _-Dehors_ ! rit Martha en le frappant sur le bras.

Jack leva les mains en signe de défense, avant de se diriger vers la sortie à toute allure. Les têtes se tournaient sur son passage, les regards chaleureux et les sourires souvent suggestifs. Le capitaine Jack Harkness était loin de manquer de popularité.

 _-On nous abandonne, capitaine ?_

 _-Ne pense pas te débarrasser ainsi de moi, Frame!_ rit Jack en lâchant un autre clin d'oeil à un jeune brun. _Je veux ce rapport demain sur mon bureau, et mes croissants!_ rajouta-t-il en tapotant son épaule.

Les joues du jeune policier prirent une teinte rose adorable. Le sourire de Jack s'élargit : Alonso pouvait être si mignon, parfois. Un peu comme Rose, songea-t-il en dévalant les marches du commissariat.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que celle-ci le suivait. La blonde avait suivi son conseil, prenant en effet sa pause.. pour mieux le pister. Rose était consciente qu'elle enfreignait beaucoup de règles se faisant, mais la curiosité était trop forte. Qui était cette mystérieuse personne que le capitaine semblait si désireux de retrouver ? Celle pour laquelle la si féroce commissaire le laissait quitter son service ?

Rose haussa un sourcil en voyant Jack se diriger vers la gare. Celui-ci prit à peine le temps de vérifier les feux avant de traverser en courant le boulevard longeant King's Cross, et au diable les voitures et leurs klaxons !

La blonde voulut le suivre, avant de piler devant la foule de véhicules. C'est impuissante qu'elle regarda le capitaine entrer dans la gare. Lorsqu'elle put enfin le rejoindre, dissimulée au milieu de la foule quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut pour le découvrir en train de faire les cent pas devant un train qui entrait en station.

Rose ne put s'empêcher de noter ses signes évidents de nervosité : Jack se mordillait la lèvre, se passant constamment la main dans ses mèches rebelles. Il tira une énième fois sur ses manches déjà plus que lisses, provoquant un incontrôlable roulement de yeux affectueux chez la jeune femme. Jack n'était pourtant pas réputé pour sa timidité. Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiétait donc ainsi? Un rencard? Rose peinait à associer cette idée avec le flirt constant du plus âgé.

* * *

Jack se passa une énième fois la main dans les cheveux. C'était ridicule. Pourquoi était-il toujours si nerveux à chaque fois qu'il le retrouvait? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que cela arrivait: John était souvent envoyé en mission lointaine, bien trop à son goût, d'ailleurs.

Mais il ne s'y habituerait jamais : malgré tous ses efforts, le jeune homme demeurait atrocement inquiet à chaque départ du Docteur. L'idée que cela puisse être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait ne le quittait jamais. Martha et Donna étaient un soutien constant, mais même elles ne pouvaient combler la solitude qui naissait en lui à chaque départ.

Toute pensée sombre s'envola brusquement lorsque la porte devant lui s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à une masse de voyageurs épuisés. Jack repéra immédiatement sa cible : les grandes oreilles et la veste de cuir trahissaient tout de suite la présence du plus âgé. Un sac à dos épais l'accompagnait, placé sans histoire sur une épaule. Simple et rustique, comme à son habitude.

Le cœur du capitaine se mit à battre la chamade alors qu'il dévorait des yeux le nouveau venu, ses yeux s'attardant sur sa tenue austère avant de remonter vers son visage. John semblait fatigué, mais heureux. Aucune blessure n'avait l'air à reporter, ce qui était en soi une excellent nouvelle.

Leur regard se croisèrent, un immense sourire naissant en même temps sur leurs lèvres. Sans prêter attention aux personnes l'entourant, Jack courut vers lui, l'étreignant avec force.

 _-John !_

 _-Doucement, gamin,_ sourit ce dernier en lui rendant gentiment le geste.

 _-La ferme ! Ça fait un mois !_

Le Docteur roula avec affection des yeux, mais ne repoussa pas Jack qui continua à s'agripper à lui. Laissant tomber son sac sur le sol, il le serra plus fort contre lui. L'une de ses mains remonta dans ses cheveux, les caressant alors qu'il inspirait à son tour l'odeur de son compagnon.

 _-Tu m'as manqué,_ marmonna celui-ci en glissant ses doigts sous sa veste pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

Le Docteur plongea son nez dans son cou.

 _-Toi aussi_ , souffla-t-il. _Toi aussi, Jack._

Le baiser qui suivit en fit rougir beaucoup autour d'eux. D'eux deux, Jack avait toujours été le plus public, mais John pouvait bien s'accorder cette exception. Ce dernier mois avait été atrocement long de chaque côté.

 _-Tu as l'air en bon état,_ commenta son petit-ami en caressant son visage, ses doigts traçant ses pommettes avant de remonter vers son front.

 _-Je ne peux pas en dire autant,_ répliqua le Docteur en fronçant les sourcils. Son doigt se posa sur la lèvre ensanglantée de Jack. _Donna va m'entendre._

Jack haussa les épaules.

 _-Ce sont les risques du métier. Attaquer ta sœur n'y changera rien._ Le plus âgé fronça un peu plus les sourcils. _Et tu es mal placé pour faire des remarques,_ commenta-t-il avant de couper court à toute protestation en l'embrassant de nouveau. _Rentrons_ , souffla-t-il en léchant sa lèvre, ses doigts glissant sous son pull. _Ou je vais devoir nous arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur._

Le Docteur poussa un léger grognement, ses pupilles noires de désir. Jack saisit son sac à dos, ignorant les plaintes s'élevant chez l'autre homme comme quoi il était parfaitement capable de porter son propre sac, merci bien, il n'était pas un enfant, et c'était ridicule, il n'était pas fatigué, pourquoi ne pas le laisser faire ?

Toute récrimination disparut lorsque le capitaine passa sa main dans son dos, enveloppant sa taille.

Le couple ne s'aperçut jamais de la présence de Rose alors qu'ils remontaient vers la sortie, perdus dans leur bulle. La blonde s'était réfugiée dans une petite boutique, s'y dissimulant lorsque les choses avaient commencé à devenir bien trop explicites. Maintenant, elle savait pourquoi Jack était parti plus tôt du travail aucun doute qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain, si ce n'est plus. Mrs Noble lui donnerait sûrement son week-end.

La jeune femme inspira profondément, se passant la main dans les cheveux avant de contenir un sanglot. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le droit de se plaindre : tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avait été flirter. Jack flirtait avec tout le monde, c'était dans sa nature : il aimait voir les gens sourire et se sentir appréciés, même pour quelques instants. Elle avait simplement été assez naive pour y voir davantage que ce qu'il existait réellement.

L'horloge de la gare résonna à l'extérieur du magasin, la faisant sursauter. Déjà 18h? Il fallait qu'elle rentre au commissariat immédiatement, sa pause avait été énorme. Son chef allait la massacrer à son retour.

Faites qu'elle parvienne à regarder le capitaine dans les yeux lorsqu'ils se reverraient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

L'appartement loué par les deux hommes se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à pied de la gare. L'ensemble était meublé simplement, mais possédait suffisamment d'espace pour deux hommes d'âge mature. Le hall s'ouvrait sur la gauche sur une cuisine tout équipée de bois, comme l'adorait John. Jack avait roulé des yeux quand il avait décidé d'installer une énorme table ronde au centre, mais avait laissé faire, en échange de la promesse de décorer librement le salon.

Le militaire avait ronchonné, mais s'était finalement incliné, demandant seulement des couleurs douces et de la sobriété. Une demande davantage de principe que réelle, puisque lui et son compagnon partageaient les mêmes goûts simples. Les tons jaunes et rouges choisis par Jack l'avaient ravi, tout autant que les meubles anciens et l'immense bibliothèque recouvrant un mur entier.

 _«En espérant qu'il restera un peu de place pour mes livres »,_ l'avait taquiné Jack alors que le Docteur palpait avec enthousiasme le gigantesque meuble.

La bibliothèque avait vite été honorée, pour le plus grand bonheur du couple et le malheur des oreilles voisines.

Le Docteur ne put contenir un soupir apaisé en entrant dans le petit couloir bleu ciel qui formait leur entrée. Comme ce lieu lui avait manqué ! Sa chaleur, sa douceur, et Jack. Plus que tout, Jack. Il était son deuxième cœur, celui qui le portait bien trop souvent et le soutenait dans ses crises de mal-être.

Le jeune homme avait laissé tomber son sac sur le sol, l'ignorant pour se concentrer sur son compagnon : celui-ci roula des yeux quand il lui retira son manteau, mais se laissa faire, comme toujours. Jack l'attira ensuite à lui pour un long baiser tendre le Docteur se sentit fondre contre lui, sa fatigue se dissipant légèrement alors qu'il se perdait dans les bras du policier.

 _-Jack,_ souffla-t-il lorsque des doigts se glissèrent sous son pull.

 _-Ssss,_ murmura ce dernier en le lui retirant.

Le t-shirt ne tarda pas à suivre, révélant le corps finement ciselé du médecin. Sa peau pale brillait sous la lumière douce du couloir, ne faisant qu'augmenter le désir de Jack. Au prix d'un immense effort, celui-ci se contint, se contentant de mordiller le cou blanc offert.

 _-Sous la douche,_ ordonna-t-il. _Dépêche-toi avant que je ne te prenne contre le mur._

 _-J'aimerai voir cela,_ grogna l'intéressé, mais ses yeux pétillaient.

 _-Hum … J'avais prévu un long massage à l'huile d'amande comme tu l'adores, mais peut-être que je vais changer mon programme,_ commenta Jack en caressant sa ceinture.

 _-Ou peut-être_ , murmura le Docteur en le faisant reculer jusqu'à la commode la plus proche, _est-ce moi qui vais te faire un sort. Ne serait-ce pas,_ souffla-t-il en effleurant ses fesses, _fantastique_ ?

La respiration de Jack s'accéléra. La gorge sèche, il ferma les yeux alors que son compagnon explorait son cou. Cet homme.. Seigneur, cet homme.. Il conquerrait le monde entier pour lui s'il le lui demandait. Il irait lui chercher la Lune si cela le ferait sourire. Le Docteur était le centre de sa vie, son amour, celui qui l'avait tiré des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était autrefois tombé.

Vivre sans lui pendant un mois avait été un enfer qu'il endurerait de nouveau en silence, parce qu'il savait à quel point le métier de son petit-ami comptait pour lui. Tous deux partageaient cette identique dévotion à leur job, rendant leur vie de couple parfois difficile. Mais si le Docteur supportait ses horaires, lui-même pouvait accepter des missions à l'étranger de temps en temps.

Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il se sentait poussé sur la commode. Le militaire s'installa entre ses jambes, les mains de Jack s'enroulant automatiquement autour de son cou alors que leurs lèvres se trouvaient de nouveau. Ses doigts ne tardèrent pas à descendre dans son dos, explorant avidement chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Le Docteur n'était pas en reste, la fatigue du voyage disparaissant derrière le désir ardent de l'être aimé.

 _-John,_ geignit-il quand celui-ci agrippa sa ceinture. _John.._

Ce dernier recula, ses prunelles noires Jack sentit un autre gémissement monter dans sa gorge. Ce soir, il passait définitivement à la broche.

 _-Douche. Maintenant._

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le Docteur l'attrapa par la main, l'entrainant vers leur salle de bain. Une demie-heure plus tard et beaucoup de jeux fous, le couple se laissait tomber sur leur large lit. Jack posa immédiatement sa joue sur la poitrine de son compagnon, son bras passé possessivement autour de sa taille.

 _-Je suis là, Jack,_ soupira le médecin.

Son compagnon pouvait être un tel enfant parfois. Le jeune homme embrassa sa peau silencieusement, ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

 _-Tu l'es vraiment ?_

 _-Jack_ , soupira-t-il de nouveau.

L'intéressé ferma les yeux, avant de se rouler en boule contre lui lorsque le Docteur ouvrit les bras.

 _-Je suis désolé, je... Tu sais que je déteste quand tu pars ainsi. Je sais que c'est ton job, je suis flic, j'ai l'habitude d'avoir des horaires spéciaux, mais.._

 _-Je sais,_ murmura son petit-ami en caressant sa nuque. _J'ai fait une demande pour être posté constamment à Londres,_ avoua-t-il, _comme conseiller stratégique._

 _-Vraiment?_ s'exclama Jack en se redressant, ses yeux s'illuminant. _Tu ne m'avais rien dit !_

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs,_ soupira John. _Tu_ …

Jack l'interrompit en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le poussant en arrière, il s'installa sur son torse, ses hanches se frottant aux siennes avec lenteur.

 _-Je t'aime,_ déclara-t-il simplement.

La gorge du Docteur se serra, et il cligna des yeux, contenant ses larmes. Est-ce qu'un jour il arriverait à montrer à ce jeune fou à quel point il était tout pour lui? Le reste de l'heure sembla s'écouler hors du temps alors que l'objet de sa passion lui montrait exactement à quel point il comptait pour _lui_.

* * *

Voir le Docteur dormir était toujours un des spectacles préférés de Jack. L'homme était une telle boule de nerfs que se laisser aller ainsi était une des plus belles preuves de confiance qu'il pouvait donner. Jack connaissait sa chance : il s'était battu avec violence pour l'obtenir. Leur relation n'avait pas toujours été si heureuse.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par un gémissement: contre lui, le Docteur s'agitait, ses cils battant furieusement alors qu'il lâchait un son apeuré.

La guerre ne vous laissait jamais indemne.

La police non plus.

 _-John, John,_ murmura-t-il en le serrant plus fort contre lui, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. _Je suis là, John, je suis là, tu es en sécurité, chez nous, dans notre lit.._

 _-Non... Non.._

Jack continua à répéter les mêmes mots apaisants pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur se réveille en sursaut, sa main agrippant violemment l'épaule de son compagnon. Celui-ci contint une grimace: à la place, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le Docteur se laissa couler dans leur baiser, s'accrochant terrifié à lui et à la source de chaleur qu'il lui procurait.

 _-Jack,_ souffla-t-il en le reconnaissant enfin. _Jack …_

 _-Je suis là, Doc,_ murmura ce dernier en caressant son visage.

 _-Je l'ai encore fait ?_

 _-C'est ok,_ chuchota Jack en embrassant le bout de son nez, mais le Docteur se renfrogna.

 _-Fantastique,_ marmonna-t-il.

 _-C'est ok, John_ , répéta son compagnon d'un ton apaisant. _Tu calmes bien mes cauchemars. Je savais ce que je faisais en te choisissant._

 _-Parfois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi_ , grommela l'intéressé.

 _-Parce que tu es drôle, plein de vie, que tu soignes les gens, que tu sauves des vies, que tu es un bougon insupportable, parce que tu ne sais pas faire cuire un œuf mais que ton whisky est le meilleur -_ Le Docteur renifla – _que je t'aime et que je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes cauchemars, parce que tu es mon John et que tu me tiens dans tes bras quand je pleure à cause d'une soirée horrible._

Jack termina ce discours par un baiser sur le nez.

 _-Autre chose à me demander ?_

Le Docteur le fixa sans un mot. Son petit-ami haussa un sourcil, le mettant silencieusement au défi de le contredire. À la place, l'ainé baissa la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Jack posa sa main sur son épaule.

 _-Je t'aime, John. C'est tout._

 _-Merci,_ murmura ce dernier.

Jack le garda blotti contre lui pendant un temps indéterminé, les secondes s'écoulant au même rythme que les battements de son cœur. John avait fermé les yeux pour les écouter, se concentrant sur leur son pour apaiser sa propre respiration. Les doigts de Jack traçaient des formes imaginaires dans son dos, leur toucher lui permettant également de garder contact avec la réalité.

 _-Allez, viens,_ murmura celui-ci en embrassant son front. _C'est l'heure de manger, et j'ai acheté un gâteau à la banane._

Les yeux du Docteur s'illuminèrent. Parfois, le bonheur se résumait à peu de choses.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
